Spirit Dectective
by Evil-Riku
Summary: A girl, Tammy, is kinda a bully at high school. But when she dies, everything is turned around!


Prologue  
  
Tammy, age of 12, in Crystal Town, has a hard life. She is very comfortable around her mother, but, when it comes to her dad, it is like she is in a whole different world. Her mother, Isabelle, likes to do sports, but never has time for her daughter. Her dad, Sam, is a hard working person. He never has time for her ether.  
Tammy is new in town; she wants to be friends with some group of boys. The boys are always picking on girls that are smaller than they are, at that just makes Tammy mad. Tammy is four feet and 11 inches. She's been that way since fourth grade.  
Tammy thought she would fit in, but the way things are going, it makes her an odd ball. She is a tomboy and all the girls in her class are "girly girls." She just can not stand it any more! So, one day, she just explodes! And the teacher, Mr. Wench, was not very happy. Tammy got suspended for a week! Now her parents just start to see the "real Tammy!"  
After that week, when Tammy was coming home, something happened to her that would change her life, forever! And this is when our story starts, an hour before it happens!  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Tammy!" yelled her rival, Hunter, in a deep voice. Hunter is the first person that Tammy meets here. Hunter has his own "group", when Tammy, she works alone.  
"Yes, Hunter, you want to go one on one, again? You really should get that examined. It really looks bad. I can't see why you did not go to a doctor over the week." Tammy said in a sarcastic voice.  
"You must accept my challenge! Or, you will never get through!" John yelled in a cold voice. John is part of the "group" that Hunter has formed.  
  
"Are you gonna run away, or suffer?" T.J. asked Tammy with a smirk on his face. T.J. is also part of the "group." T.J. is the second person that Tammy has meet, since she came here.  
"I don't think I've ever ran from a challenge, epically from you guys." Tammy said with great confidence.  
"Well, then, lets get her!" Steve said with happiness.  
"NO! She is only for me!" Hunter said with anger. Tammy saw his eyes dark blue, then fiery red. But that never has stopped her.  
"Ok, bring it on!" Tammy said with great confidence. Hunter and Tammy started up a fight. Hunter knew that Tammy would win, no mater what.  
Tammy kept on dodging Hunter's punches. Then, Tammy hit Hunter in the gut! Hunter fell down, holding his stomach! Hunter was knocked out for five seconds.  
Within those five seconds Tammy said "I have won, once again." Then turned around and started walking.  
Hunter got up and said "One hundred times! One hundred times I have challenged her! And the score is one hundred wins for Tammy and one hundred loses for me! Why can't I beet her?"  
***  
Tammy is walking on the sidewalk when, a little kid's ball comes rolling over by her feet. So Tammy picked it up and said "I wonder who this belongs to."  
A little kid came running over and said "Um... excuse me. But that is my ball." The kid was only five years old.  
"Hay their little kid. Don't be playing by the road. I don't what you to get hurt or any thing." Tammy said while giving the ball back to the little kid.  
"Ok." The little kid said, and ran back to the park that was behind her.  
Tammy crossed the road and looked at the little kid. The little kid was going on the road! To get his ball! Tammy saw this and ran to save the little kid! A car was going to hit him! Tammy got just in time to push the kid out of the way! Tammy got smashed by the car and fell down on the paved road. Tammy was dead, but it took her a while to realize it.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Everyone got out of their cars and came running to the accident.  
"What! Am I floating?" Tammy asked herself. Tammy went down to see what was going on. She saw herself lying on the ground. So, she said "What!!! Why am I there when I am here?" Tammy asked herself again. She saw the crowd looking down at the dead Tammy. Tammy got so mad that that se said "What the heck are you guys looking down! I am right here! Right here, here I am. I am alive."  
Nobody heard her, because they can't! Just then she floated up once again and said "Nobody can fly. But, in history class, that I was actually paying attention to, said that the people believe that when you die you become a ghost. That means. I AM A GHOST!"  
"Took you long enough to figure out." said a girl beside her.  
"Who are you? And what the heck am I doing dead?" Asked Tammy in a confused like voice.  
"Remember, you saved the little kid from getting hurt. And call me Bolton." said the girl.  
"Ok, Bolton, but, how is the kid?" asked Tammy.  
"Doing just fine, the kid would have had one less bruise on his left leg. Other than that, the kid is just fine." Bolton stated.  
"You mean the kid would have had survived! That means I have wasted my death!" Tammy said with anger.  
"Well, I would not say so. But you were not supposed to die today. You are supposed to die twenty years from now, from a guy." Bolton said.  
"So, which guy are we talking about?" Tammy asked with curiosity.  
"Well, if I told you, you would know what would happen in the future. Oh, wait! The future is already changed, so, I can now tell you." Bolton said.  
"Well, who would I have died from?" Tammy asked.  
"Well. Hunter." Bolton said.  
"That guy! That guy is just a wanta be." Tammy said with a shock.  
"Yep, that wanta be." Bolton said  
"BEEP. Bolton! This is Quinnma. Come in." The walky-talky said.  
Bolton answered it.  
"Yes, Quinnma, ser?" Bolton asked.  
"Yes! What just happened! There is all ready a spirit detective. So, why didn't we see that coming?" Quinnma said on the walky-talky.  
"I am not sure. But, I think that Tammy here threw an extra punch while hitting Hunter." Bolton said while thinking how could this happen.  
"Well, just cause we did not see that this would happen does not mean you do not bring her to me!" said Quinnma over the loud speaker.  
"Oh, yes ser!" Bolton said while holding me, and transported us to a strange, new place.  
When we got at that new, strange place, Bolton took Tammy into a building. The building was the main building of the town, like a mayor's office. Tammy was very amazed and excited. She was ready to see a man in a fancy suit. But, when Bolton opened the door, all she saw was a teenager. He had a JR. mark on his forehead. Tammy was just about to laugh when the teenager shank into a toddler! Tammy could not control herself and said, while laughing, "Your boss is a toddler!"  
The toddler got mad and said "I am not a toddler! And yes, I am Bolton's boss. I am very intelligent in that. And this was not supposed to happen. Do you know a boy named Yuskae Yourameshe?"  
"Yes, I do. He is named Tough. And I am named beater!" Tammy said in a confidence voice.  
"Well, before you return to your body, you must do some things" Quinnma said  
"What kind of things?" Tammy asked Quinnma.  
"You will see, you will see." Quinnma said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Well, at the place where Tammy got hit and died, an ambulance just arrived. They announced Tammy dead, at the scene. Hunter heard that Tammy was dead, and came at her funeral. Tammy's mother and father were crying. The little boy and his mother came and prayed that she will return one day. Hunter was held back by the "group."  
"Tammy! No!! You can't be dead! You are the only one that can beat me! Besides Yuskae, and Koabra! But you are the only one that beat me the most! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" Hunter yelled while trying to back free from the "group" holding him back.  
"Give it up. She is dead, and you can not change that." Hunter's older sister, Sara, said.  
"Sara! If there is any way I can bring her back, I will!" Hunter said while blushing.  
"So, you have feelings for her?" Yuskae asked.  
"Yuskae, you are at Tammy's funeral?!" Hunter said amazed.  
"Yep, and so am I." said Koabra.  
"What is going on here? Why are you guys here?" Hunter asked while being confused.  
"Let's just say, a good friend said we had to." Yuskae said.  
"Oh, and which friend would that be?" Hunter asked.  
"That would be me!" Bolton said with a grin.  
"Bolton, you asked Yuskae and Koabra to come down here?" Hunter asked with puzzlement.  
"Yes, I did. I also brought along two got friends of Yuskae and Koabra." Bolton said.  
"Who would these friends be?" Hunter asked.  
"Hunter, meet Hiei and Keronma." Bolton stated.  
"Hiei and Keronma are here!" Yuskae said.  
"Yes, it is nice to see you again." Keronma said.  
"Yes, it is" Hiei said.  
"Hiei, Keronma, Koabra, and Yuskae, Don't be causing any trouble." Bolton said in a serous voice.  
"Got it." they all said, untruthfully.  
"Hey! Look at that cute guy!" Said a girl and coming to Hiei.  
"Hey, my name is Veronica. Do you want to go out?" That same girl asked to Hiei.  
"No! He is mine!" the rest of the crowd of girls said, and they stared to ague.  
"Sorry girls, I would love to have you all, but I got my eyes set on someone else." Hiei said coldly.  
"WHAT!!!" All the girls yelled. Then, all said "NO!!!!!"  
"Yep, that is right." said Hiei, and walked away.  
Koabra heard the whole thing and went by the girls and said "Ouch, Deigned!"  
"Oh, Shut up Koabra!" Mandy, Koabra's old girl friend, said.  
"Hey, Hiei, who's the girl that you got your eyes on?" Keronma asked.  
"I can tell she is here. She may not know it, but she is here." Hiei said in a low voice.  
Keronma asked again.  
"Oh, here comes Bolton." Hiei said quickly.  
Keronma asked.  
"Yes, Tammy will." Bolton said while being interrupted by Hunter's voice.  
"TAMMY!!! GET UP OFF YOUR BUTT AND OPEN YOUR EYES! I HOPE YOU KICK MY BUTT WHEN YOU WAKE UP!!!" Hunter exclaimed  
"Gees, what's his problem?" Koabra asked.  
"I do believe that you did the same thing Hunter is doing, when I died." Yuskae pointed out.  
"Yah, so what, you did kick my butt when you wakened." Koabra said.  
"Yep, I did, at Genkai's place." Yuskae said.  
"Ok, funeral is over, every one leave." Isabel said.  
"Can we stay a little longer?" Bolton asked to Tammy's mother.  
"Well, guess you can, but only you five." Isabel said.  
"Thank you. We are the only friends Tammy has." Koabra said.  
And everyone left, besides the five of them. They were all waiting for someone, someone special.  
  
Chapter four  
  
At 12:00 o'clock, Tammy's body began to glow! Only Keronma was left, but he is sleeping, all the rest left. Kero knew this would happen. But this is how Tammy's body began to glow, we start a spirit world: "What!! I can become back alive!" Tammy said with amazement.  
"Yes, that is right. All someone has to do is." Quinnma paused then started again. "Is to kiss you on the lips!"  
"What!!!" Tammy said with shock.  
"That's right! I know who to." Bolton said and then left.  
"What crazy idea does she have now?" Quinnma asked with puzzlement.  
"I don't know." Tammy said while being confused.  
"Ok, I am back. We must go to the living world right away!" Bolton said quickly. Bolton grabbed Tammy's arm and transported to the living world. Their, she saw Hiei standing by her bed.  
"That is Keronma. He will bring you back to life." Bolton said to Tammy.  
"No! Keronma must not!" Quinnma said sharply.  
Bolton asked.  
"Have you looked in Tammy's file? If not then I will tell you what I found. Tammy is ." Quinnma said while being interrupted by Tammy.  
"Quinnma, I got kissed! Looks like I am gonna be a human, again!" Tammy said while jumping up and down.  
"Go on! Go into your body, NOW!" Bolton exclaimed.  
Tammy went down and went into her body.  
***  
Tammy woke up and sat up. She saw Keronma, and said "Nice kiss." Keronma got all red, than ran out of the house.  
"What was that all about?" asked Tammy to herself. Then added "Whatever happened, I will not mention this to anyone."  
"Tammy?" Asked Isabel "Are you alive?"  
"Hi mom, I mean Hello mother." Tammy said  
"Hello Tammy, it is nice to see that you are not dead." Sam said being all clam.  
"I knew that they were all wrong about you being dead" Isabel said also remaining calm.  
"Oh, so now you care 'bout me? You never did before. If I would have remained dead, you would have not cared." Tammy said while getting out of her coffin and walking to her bed room to change.  
"Tammy, we have all ways cared about you." Isabel said.  
"Why would you say such a thing? And where do you think you are going?" Sam asked  
"I am going to the arcade, pick a fight, and drink soda. Did I mention that I am going to kick Hunter's BEEP!" Tammy said with confidence.  
"TAMMY! How dare you say such words! Just look at you mother on the ground. GROUND! Oh, Isabel, can you hear me?" asked Sam in a worried voice.  
"Dad, shove it! Mom was a person that can't accept today's society. And nor can you." Tammy said in a cold voice.  
"TAMMY! You are not going to leave this house!" Sam said in an angry voice.  
"Oh, see if you can stop me!" Tammy said in a dark voice.  
"Ok, then go to your room!" Sam said.  
"Oh, by the way, I see that I do not act or look like you. How could this happen?" asked Tammy in a sarcastic voice.  
"Oh, well." Sam said with great worries of what could happen if Tammy found out the truth.  
"Well what." Tammy said while becoming inpatient.  
"Well. I will tell you tomorrow morning." Sam said.  
"Ok, I am leaving now. I don't wanta stay around here tonight. I wanta go and get crazy! I just woke up and I need some action." Tammy said in an excited like voice.  
Tammy ran into her bedroom and put on her red tank top and her worn out pair of jeans. She has worn them so much, that a hole is appearing in the right knee. She bushed her hair and put it in a pony tail. Then, she headed out to 13th avenue.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Tammy arrived home at four o'clock in the morning. Tammy's mother and father did not know what time Tammy got home, because they were sleeping in their bedroom that is up stairs, and Tammy's is down stairs. And Tammy is now, seven o'clock am, in the kitchen eating breakfast.  
"Tammy, how dare you back talk to us! You must be grounded for a year!" Isabel said "What ever got into your head?"  
"Oh, you know, I do not act or look like you? How could that happen?" Tammy asked.  
"Tammy, dear, we are not real parents. Your parent's dead, by someone unknown. We were going to tell you when you were 18." Sam said with sadness in his voice.  
"Tammy, we thought we were protecting you by not telling you." Isabel said also with sadness in her voice.  
"We found you on the streets, when you were one." Sam said.  
"So, I could just be an alien!" Tammy said with excitement.  
"You just could an alien." Sam said with low voice.  
"Cool!" Tammy excitingly said while running out the door to go to school.  
***  
"Tammy, you're late!" Mr. Tough said. Mr. Tough is the toughest teacher in the whole school, and I got him for homeroom! He is also the grumpiest teacher. He just can't stand anyone being late, even if you are one minute late, you are surely never to be late again. Mr. Tough always gives out your grades, and if you are not getting a B in his class, he will give you a detention (like I always get).  
"Yes, I know." Tammy said in a sarcastic voice. "I guess I get a detention."  
"Yes, you do." Mr. Tough said "For an hour."  
"An hour, but." Tammy said "But my parents would freak!"  
"So, it is not like I am going hard on you or anything. Remember the two hour one? Now, I don't want to give out anther one of those." Mr. Tough said.  
"Yes, ser, I will go into my seat now." Tammy said then turned around "Oh, Mr. Tough, I see that you are disobeying the school policy."  
"What, I am not. And besides, prove it." Mr. Tough said in a mad voice at Tammy.  
Tammy started to laugh, then the whole class. Tammy managed to say "Your zipper is undone!"  
Mr. Tough looked down at his pants. The zipper is undone! Mr. Tough was red with embarrassment. So, he turned around and zipped them up. The class was laughing even harder when they herd the zipper go up.  
"Well, that is over. CLASS that was just a problem on my part." Mr. Tough said "Now, as for you Tammy Power, you have a detention for an hour after school. But, if you pass this POP QUIZ, you will not have a detention."  
"POP QUIZ!" Tammy said with great worries of what the have been studying about.  
"That is right, a pop quiz." Mr. Tough said with a grin on his face.  
And handed the quiz to Tammy first and said "Good luck Tammy, you will need it."  
Tammy looked at her quiz and read number one. It said  
1) What is the God of war in Greek mythology? What is the Goddess of wisdom in Greek mythology?  
Tammy knew it! She studied a couple nights ago. She took her pen and wrote down  
1. The God of war in Greek mythology is Ares. The Goddess of wisdom in Greek mythology is Athena.  
Mr. Tough came and looked at Tammy's number one. He read her paper and said "Tammy, you got number one right. You probably got that one off of pure luck."  
Tammy looked at him and said with a sigh "Mr. Tough, I studied."  
Mr. Tough never heard Tammy say that in her whole life. He was so amazed that he shouted to the class "TAMMY STUDIED! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!"  
The whole class stopped working at looked at Tammy, blankly.  
Tammy looked at the whole class and said "What? I did study. I got number one right."  
The whole class did not believe her but the Tommy, the class better, stood up and said "Who thinks Tammy can pass this test? I think she can! I am betting twenty dollars that she can pass; anyone with me?" About eight people out of twenty-five people bet that Tammy would pass. Tommy got 200 dollars to see if Tammy passes!  
  
*** The next day, in Mr. Tough's class, Tammy got her test back. She did not believe her eyes! She passed with a grade of 98 percent! The problem she got wrong was what the god of chaos in Egyptian mythology. She found out that was Nu.  
"Tammy, did you pass?" asked Tommy "If you did not, I get the money!"  
Tammy looked at Tommy, smiled, and then said "Fork over the money! I passed, I got a 98 percent!"  
The whole entire class looked at Tammy as if they just saw a ghost. Tommy gave Tammy the money, Tammy was amazed at how much money she got, just by passing a stupid pop quiz.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
When Tammy was walking home from school, she stopped by the Burger Bar. A group of people were at a table, talking about Hunter. Tammy looked at each of them and noticed that the leader had some sort of horns on his head! It does not look like anyone notices, but all Tammy knows that it does not look human.  
Hunter walks in the bar into the bar, and he is holding some books. He slaps them on the table and said "Here are what you wanted, now give me back Fluffy." The leader looked at hunter and said "I did not know that they give recites for stealing." And then threw the recite in Hunter's face. Then Hunter said "Well, I got you your books didn't I?"  
The man looked at Hunter and said "Yes but I thought you would pass this test. But I was wrong. I will give you one more chance. All you have to do is beat up your friends, or say goodbye to your cat." Hunter got mad and said "I'd never do that."  
The group looked at each other and said to Hunter "Hey, come on buddy, we can take it."  
Hunter looked at then and said "No! Why don't we take this outside?"  
The guy looked at Hunter and said "Fine we will tack this outside." And so, they all went outside, even Tammy, and went in an alley.  
The man gave the other on his team a look and the guy that was holding the cat took a glass bottle and chattered it on a garage can so that there is only a sharp point on it. He slowly poked it into the cat and then, Tammy grabbed the cat and turned around to Hunter. Hunter did not recognize her until she took her sunglasses off. Hunter said with amazement "Tammy, you are alive! And you even saved my cat!"  
Tammy looked at Hunter and said "Yep, what did you expect, King Kong? Well besides me, I think I got to get into a little fight!"  
When the man heard this he ran away. But, Tammy stopped him and said "Hey, you are going to miss the best part, you feeling the pain!"  
He just ignored Tammy and kept running. Tammy caught up with him and she punched him in the stomach. He fell to the ground. Just then Tammy saw a small monster come out of his mouth. He also had horns! The man's horn disappeared! The monster started to jump all around. Tammy kept tack of it and caught it! The monster could not believe it, and said "Hey, let me go! Don't you know that humans can't see me?"  
Tammy next herd and person walk down the alley. It was Yuskae with Bolton! Yuskae said "Bolton, you said that the next spirit detective would be here! All I see is Tammy."  
"Yuskae, Tammy is the new spirit detective! And she is also your new partner!"  
Yuskae looked at Bolton and started to laugh. He managed to get out "Tammy can't even do the simplest thing, like, the spirit gun!"  
Bolton looked at Yuskae then looked at Tammy and said "Tammy, you are stronger then Yuskae when he started this job. You are stronger than Yuskae right now! Yes, believe it or not, you are right with you parents! They are not your real ones, but who are your parents? We are looking right now."  
Yuskae stopped laughing and said to Bolton "You are kidding me, right?"  
Bolton said "Sorry Yuskae, but I am not kidding you this time." 


End file.
